Mira (Dragon Ball Series)
Mira (ミラ 'Mira') is an artificial being from the future and comes from the Demon Realm. He is also the Demon King, succeeding Dabura. He is a major villain in Dragon Ball Online and Dragon Ball Xenoverse, and the main antagonist of Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2. Mira's goal is to become the strongest being in the universe, and to achieve his goal, he integrates the DNA of various masters into himself; he and the Time Breakers seek Goku's DNA for this purpose. He is a clone8 known to be primarily an Earthling from the future who is also a part of the Demon Realm race with Android parts, but he is also confirmed to be part Saiyan as well. Mira also seems to possess Frieza's DNA (as he has some of his facial features, and his ability to survive almost any injury), and later it is implied that he intends to integrate Nail's Namekian DNA into himself (as it is collected by Towa). Overview Appearance Mira is a pale man with blue skin and white hair, having a line on both cheeks that goes from the eyes until his jaw. Initially, he wears red clothing that covers all his body. Above it, he wears white armor with the symbol of the Time Breakers at the center of it and a brown strap around his neck. Mira also wears cape-like pants covering his legs, leaving only a red pair of shoes to be visible. He also wears grey wristbands. In an interview, Dragon Ball Xenoverse's producer Masayuki Hirano confirmed Mira was designed by Akira Toriyama. Personality In Dragon Ball Online, Mira remains calm, silent and is a quiet observer most of time, rarely speaking and keeping a serious expression on his face. In Xenoverse, Mira speaks more but still leaving Towa to be the one who does so with frequency. He acts as a body-guard for her. He is shown to be confident over his power and gets disappointed whenever he faces an opponent weaker than him. When defeated, Mira will always say he needs more power to get stronger to achieve his ultimate goal of becoming the strongest fighter. Aspiring to become the ultimate, strongest being, he had no desire for relationships with others at first. However, after experiencing battles and spending time with Towa and Fu, he started to change his mind. He is cold, cruel and rarely shows emotion, usually leaving Towa to speak in his stead. In Xenoverse 2 after his defeat by the hands of the Future Warrior, he changed. He was dissatisfied with himself and was increasingly jealous seeing all the villains access their full potential, while Mira's was yet to be tapped. He was struggling of how these seemingly ordinary fighters reach impossible heights that Mira couldn't achieve. He was also shown to be cowardly, as he ran away from the first Future Warrior several times. On the other hand, he can also be quite fearless at times such as when he told God of Destruction Beerus to be quiet while Mira was fighting the Future Warrior and even had the audacity to tell Beerus he couldn't care less who he was as he happened to be enjoying his fight and wouldn't allow for any distractions, not even from the fearsome God of Destruction. Fortunately for him, Beerus found his attitude somewhat admirable as it had been a long time since someone had to guts to do so. Outside the main story, if he confronts Beerus in battle Mira shows no fear and even thinks destroying the God of Destruction would be fun. As the game progress with Mira's battle with Bardock however, he began to realize what he lacked compared to other fighters; an unbreakable will which he lacked due to having been created to be the strongest. Because of this, he fully embraced his need to get stronger, even if it kills him. Towa noted Mira's strange change in personality after he was freed from the Time Rift following his battle with Bardock, such as him laughing while battling the 2nd Future Warrior. Mira also developed a strong desire to face strong opponents like the 2nd Future Warrior which is implied to be influenced by both his Saiyan DNA and his desire to evolve as a warrior and grow stronger, relishing any challenge to his might and willing to resort to suicidal and potentially omnicidal act of bypassing his and destroying his power limiter to access his Supervillain form which Towa asserts would cause him to meltdown destroying himself and potentially the universe with him. Because of his goal to become the strongest increasing more than ever, he removed all care for his creator Towa, eventually betraying and absorbing her in order to further himself and strike out on his own during the finale of the game. However, just before his demise he asks Towa to forgive him, leaving his loyalties to be debated. After absorbing Towa, Mira is amazed by his newfound power and now that he has no mission or creator ordering him around he concludes he is finally experiencing what it means to be free. With his newfound power and freedom, Mira notes the only desire he has left is to defeat the Future Warrior and SSGSS Goku with his own two hands. He is even pleased when they manage to keep up with him and tells them to keep fighting and struggling for him as if they only exist to entertain him (making him similar to Cell) though SSGSS Goku implies that Mira was actually feeling pain as he was fighting Mira at full power implying Mira had become somewhat of a masochistic due to his enjoyment of a challenging battles against powerful opponents. In his moments of death his desire to become stronger and fight is shown clearly, as in his last moments he smiles at his loss to a powerful foe and his last wish is that he could fight with them more. These aspects of his personality are likely influenced by his Saiyan cells which may have been awakened by his fight and defeat at the hands of Bardock which had a profound impact on his personality and character. Final Form Mira even refers to Saiyans as endless wellsprings of power and notes the Saiyan Future Warrior has his undying respect before explaining that it is why he must beat them indicating he has gained respect for Saiyans due to his defeat at the hands of Bardock but it also fuels Mira's resolve to defeat the Saiyan Future Warrior likely in order to redeem himself for his failure to defeat SSJ3 Bardock due to his lack of fighting spirit that he lacked until after his crushing defeat at the hands of the Saiyan warrior. In Dragon Ball Fusions, Mira retains much of his original personality. While he retains his interest in fighting Goku he dismisses Kid Goku as an opponent or serious threat due to his young age and having yet to reaching potential of his adult self. Mira is also shown to possess pride in his title as the King of Demon Realm as it causes him to refuse to flee when Beerus and Whis appear after Great Ape Broly is defeated, though Towa later persuades him that facing the God of Destruction is unwise. This fits with his willingness to talk back to Beerus and his reaction to confronting Beerus in Xenoverse 2 though he is slightly more cautious and does not take the prospect of fighting a God of Destruction lightly. Biography Background Mira is a Demon Earthling from the future who was created by humans and Towa, a brilliant scientist from the Demon World, accomplished by condensing the DNA of various masters, and also through energy gained from changing history. At some point, he and Towa have a son named Fu, who will have a big influence on the world when he grows up. Towa and Mira are the commanders of the Time Breakers. The Time Breakers use time machines to infiltrate various time periods to change history, as well as destroy villages. They have ruthlessly destroyed New Namek and the homes of children who received the "Troublemaker's Education" for the purpose of harvesting Kili. In order to do so, they have allied themselves with the Red Pants Army, remnants of the Frieza Force, Dark Namekians, and other evil forces. They seem to have the preference for approaching the past hero Son Goku and trying to destroy historical events surrounding him. Voice actors * Japanese: Hiroki Takahashi * English dub: John Michael Tatum Gallery Category:Characters Category:Villens Category:Dragon Ball Category:Dragon Ball Characters Category:Dragon Ball Villains